My Blood-Stained Past, Our Love-Struck Future
by MajesticCouch
Summary: When Oliver moves into the vocaloid mansion everyone was excited, but what had happened to him before that landed him there? And why was Len happy about the new arrival? They knew that most the new vocaloids these days came from tragic backgrounds.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, I'm going to try to keep my little intro short. This is my first time posting anything on this site so I'm stilling kinda getting used to it. If you notice any spelling errors or anything please let me know. And enjoy ^.^**

I sat in my room messing with my laptop on that day. "Len!" My sister shouted. I sighed. "I'm not going downstairs, Rin." I said calmly.

Today, a new vocaloid would be arriving at the mansion, and because of lack of space, he'd be sharing a room with me. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I already hate him or people in general, I'm just not too social. The only person I really ever talk to is Rin.

"He'll be here in about an hour. Please just come down." Rin said, leaving the room. I sighed, pulling my hair into its usual ponytail and making my way downstairs.

After sitting there for a little over half an hour, there was a knock on the door. Miku was the first to jump up and run to the door, flinging it open. Over her shoulder, I could see a small boy, maybe a year younger than me, on the doorstep. He had blonde hair and a bandage covering his left eye, as well as his right knee and left ankle. He was wearing a long, navy coat and a hat identical to a sailor's.

_And he was kinda cute. _

I shook my thoughts as squeals from Rin and Miku filled the room. Meiko and Luka greeted him calmly behind the other two girls as kaito, Gakupo, and I made our way to the door.

"Hi, I'm Oliver." He said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "Come in!" Miku dragged the poor boy into the house. The girls pestered Oliver with at least a thousand questions before Gakupo jumped in. "Girls, Oliver is probably tired from his travel," he turned to Oliver, " you'll be sharing a room with Len, he will show you to it." Oliver blushed and nodded. I held out my hand to him. "Hi Oliver, I'm Len." I smiled sweetly as he shook my hand.

His blush darkened slightly and his light pink lips curled into a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Len." He said quietly. I blushed and led him up to our room. He sat his bag down next to the empty bed and flopped onto it. His hat fell off, exposing his blonde mop of hair. He rolled over to face where I sat on my own bed, his hair falling slightly in his face.

I blushed under Oliver's innocent glance, feeling a need to fill the silence. "So, uh, how was your trip?" I asked. Oliver had traveled all the way from England to Japan. He shrugged. "I'd never flew before, so it was pretty cool." He smiled, his cheeks tinting pink.

_I think I could get used to this. _

**Sorry for such a short first chapter, I'll try to post again later to get into the swing of things and they'll get longer, promise! And thank you! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of talking, I learned that Oliver is very shy. He also blushed a lot, just making him seem that much cuter.

**Knock knock**.

Rin opened the door and walked inside. "How are you settling in, Oliver?" She asked, smiling. He sat up to look at her. "Good, thank you." He said politely, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Rin continued to talk with Oliver about nothing particular, his shy nature making itself known.

After Rin threw around a few new topics, Oliver smiled at one. She squealed, ruffling his hair. "Oliver, you're so cute!" Rin exclaimed. Oliver's blush becoming dark red. I puffed, feeling a pang of jealousy.

_Jealousy? What was I jealous of? Rin is just talking to the boy._

I sighed, flopping back onto my bed. I rubbed my forehead, trying to grip the exact reason for my jealousy.

I'd had nearly five minutes to ponder and I still hadn't thought of it. Rin walked over to my bed. "Lenny." She said quietly. I say up to talk to her. She leaned down by my ear. "I saw you over-reacting over here. Don't worry, I'm not interested in Oliver. I could tell in the way that you look at him already that you are though. Just...just be careful with him." She pulled away, a smile on her face. I nodded. Rin waved goodbye to Oliver and left the room.

_What does she mean be careful with him?_

I glanced to Oliver's bed where he still sat with a light blush still playing his cheeks. Oliver was a beautiful boy. Even with his bandages. It all came together perfectly like the beauty of a painting. A small smile crept onto Oliver's face, making me aware that I was staring.

Quickly, I adverted my eyes. "Uh, are you hungry, Oliver?" I asked, looking back up at him. He smiled and shyly nodded. We walked down to the kitchen and I decided to just make us sandwiches, since I couldn't so much else. We finished our sandwiches quietly then retreated to the living room to watch a movie.

Before the movie was even halfway over, Miku ran in, overly excited for something. "Come on guys! We're having a karaoke party to welcome Oliver to the house!" She grinned. Oliver smiled as we both stood up and followed Miku's lead to the entertainment room, where everyone else already was.

Me and Oliver say beside Rin, while Miku went up to our DJ stand. "Alright, Oliver, welcome to our house! We are all excited that you're here!" Miku pauses to exchange a smile with Oliver. "Now, karaoke! When it's your turn, you come up to the stage and pick a song from the hat," she pointed to a top hat sitting near the stage," and Oliver, since this is for you, you get to go first!" Miku finished.

Oliver blushed as he stood up and walked to the stage, grabbing a piece of paper from the hat. He smiled as he opened the paper. "Candy Candy." He said to Miku, and after a few squeals, the music began to play.

The song fit him perfectly somehow.

His voice rang beautifully through the room as the first verse started.  
"Look for love as sweet as cherry lollipops, find a crush like white vanilla cream..." Oliver's face lit up when he sang, smiling, and by the time he reached the chorus he was slightly dancing. "Candy Candy Candy Candy Candy, Sweetie Sweetie, Girls Love! Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing Chewing, Cutie Cutie, So Candy Love!" He continued, the room filling with squeals and 'Aw's occasionally.

When Oliver reaches the last bit of the final chorus he locked eyes with me. I blushed lightly under his gaze as the music stopped and he left the stage. Everybody clapped and cheered as Oliver sat down beside me again. "Good job Oliver!" Miku smiled. " Now going down the line, Len's turn!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Going down the line, next is Len!" Miku said excitedly. I blushed as I heard my name, standing up and walking to the stage. I grabbed my paper opening it slowly, hoping for something good, it's the first time I'm singing in front of Oliver. When the paper was fully unfolded, my eyes widened.

"Spice!?" I exclaimed. The room filled with "ooo"s and a few whistles, except Oliver, who looked genuinely confused by the reactions. "Miku, can I switch, please?" I ask. "No!" Miku said sternly. "But-"  
"It's your song,Lenny, just sing it." Rin yelled. I sighed in defeat and signalled for Miku to start the music.

As the song started, I watched Oliver as he began to blush the longer the song went on. By the time I hit the chorus I felt like my face was the brightest possible red. Oliver's was, but he still wore that same look of curiosity. When the song finished, I felt mildly humiliated, not because I had to sing it in front of the entire house, but because I had to sing it in front of Oliver.

The rest of the party went with Rin singing PONPONPON, Kaito singing Tsukema Tsukeru, Gakupo singing World Is Mine, Meiko singing Love is War, Luka singing Sweet Devil, and Miku sing PoPiPo. I hardly payed attention to the rest of the performances though, I couldn't stop thinking about the look on Oliver's face when I sang.

After Miku's performance, everyone welcomed and congratulated Oliver once more, then we dismissed for bed. Oliver and I went to our room, him taking clothes to the bathroom to change. I just threw on baggy gym shorts and a white tee shirt. Oliver came out a few minutes later. He was wearing small, black shorts, and an England jack tee that hung of off one of his shoulders.

He put his dirty clothes in the bin and sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. After a few minutes of him doing this I spoke up. "Oliver?" I said. "What's that song about?" He asked quietly. "Huh?" I felt my face heat up. "Your song. What does it mean exactly?" He asked innocently.

I'm sure my face was beat red for the second time that night. I felt onto my bed, unable to find the words I needed. Oliver walked over to my bed, sitting beside me. "Was it about..." He grew an almost embarrassed look and leaned in close to my ear, almost touching it. "Sex?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear. I gave some kind of nod. "Have you ever-" I shook my head. "No, just something my songwriters did." I assured.

Oliver blinked and nodded. "Alright." He said in his innocent tone and walked back to his own bed. "Goodnight Len" he smiled, turning off the light. I sat there, shocked. I put my hand up to my ear, gently touching where Oliver was mere moments ago.

_What just happened?_

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for waiting so long, Internet went a bit tits. Anyway, thank you all so much for like reading and all that jazz! I'll try to post again soon , and you lovely people keep up your good work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh guys. Thank you all so much! It's super great to even know people are reading, then the reviews? Goodness, I just love you all! Anyway, kind of a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke up around seven, generally early in this household. Oliver was still asleep, a peaceful expression playing his features. I tip-toed out of the room, then down to the kitchen, where Rin was making pancakes.

"Morning Len!" She smiled. I sat at a stool and looked down at my lap. "Lenny?" She called. I snapped my head up. "Yeah?" I said. "You're acting weird. What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed. "Last night, when we went back to our room, Oliver asked me what Spice! Was about..."

"He actually asked you about it?" She questioned. I nodded. "Then he leaned in close to my ear..." I paused, touching my ear gently, "and asked if it was about sex." I blushed. "And if I'd ever... You know. I told him no and he went to bed like it hadn't even happened."

Rin smiled. "That boy radiates innocence. And you're totally falling for him." She said, going back to her pancakes. I blushed, while footsteps approaches the kitchen. A half-asleep Oliver stumbled in the room, sitting beside me at the counter. "Good morning, Oliver." Rin said.

"Morning,Rin." He mumbled. Oliver yawned, laying his head on the table, his light pink lips slightly parting.

_What would it be like to kiss those lips?_

I blushed at my thoughts. Rin mouthed 'You totally love him.' Over Oliver's shoulder. I looked back at the sleeping boy next to me. Rin was right, I'm falling hopelessly for him. I sighed kind if loudly, causing Oliver to shift and sit up.

He yawned and smiled at me. "Good morning, Len." He blushed. Rin walked over to us with two plates. "Here boys." She smiled, setting down us each a plate of pancakes. "Thank you, Rin." Oliver said. "Thanks Rin." Rin took a tray with two more trays of pancakes and left the kitchen.

Oliver prepared his pancakes and took a bite. A small blush and smile spread across his face. He took another sloppy bite, syrup running down his lip. His small tongue snuck out to clean up the syrup.

_His tongue. How would it taste? How would it feel against mine?_

I blushed furiously as I tried to dismiss my thoughts. Oliver looked over in time to catch me staring. He blushed and looked back to his pancakes.

I adverted my eyes, preparing my own, untouched pancakes and eating them. By time we were both finished, Rin had brought both of her dishes back downstairs. I looked over at Oliver, who was glancing out the window.

He looked at me, a slight blush playing his cheeks. "It's really nice outside..." He paused, " Can we go for a walk?" He smiled. I grinned. "Sure."I said. "We should probably get dressed first though." I giggled. He nodded, then we went up to our room.

I put on a flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, and point my hair into its usual ponytail. Oliver came out of the bathroom about a minute later. He was wearing a red sweater and light blue capris. I stared at him for a moment. He really was cute.

He smiled and blushed. "You look nice, Len." He said shyly. I blushed. "You do too." I smiled. After about a minute of thick silence, we left for our walk. After ten minutes of chatting mindlessly, a small park came into view. Oliver smiled and ran for a swing. "Len! Come push me!" He yelled excitedly.

I grinned, chasing after him as he sat down on a swing. He giggled as I started pushing him.

_His smile was so beautiful._

After a few minutes, Oliver jumped off the swing. For a second, it looked like he landed it, then he just kind of collapsed. "Oww..." Oliver grumbled. I ran over to where he lay on the ground. "Oliver! What's wrong?" I asked, worried. He rubbed his bandaged ankle. "I'm fine, just landed on my bad ankle. He gave me a slight smile.

I knelt by him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? I could look at it if-"

"Len, I'm fine." He smiled, placing a hand over mine on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. My heart began to beat faster. Oliver's eyes were locked with mine. Too much time has passed.

"Len..." Oliver said quietly. I was surprised, but I didn't move. "Yeah?" I whispered. He put his other hand on my shoulder, slowly pulling me towards him. I let my eyes flutter shut.

_Is this really happening?_

Now, Oliver was close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my skin, just before our lips met in a sweet collision.

_His lips were soft._

Our lips moved slowly, cherishing every second of each other, seeming as though they were simply melting together. At this point, I was hovering over Oliver, enjoying the feeling of pure bliss brought by his embrace. He ran a shaky hand up my neck.

_Was he scared?_

Not wanting to overwhelm Oliver, I hesitantly pulled away. Oliver had a dark blush on his cheeks. "...sorry" He whispered. "No, I wanted to do that too." I smiled. He gave me a slight smile in return. Carefully, I helped Oliver up, our hands still intertwined.

"Maybe we should head home."

**again, thank you! I'll post again soon, thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

After helping Oliver hobble home, I got him two aspirins a ice pack for his ankle. Even though I told him it'd be better if we took the bandages off of it, he refused the idea. I gave him a glass of water and he took the aspirin. I sat next to him on the couch, and help him put his leg up on the coffee table.

He sighed. "Thank you, Len." He said, laying his head on my shoulder. I petted his hand gently. "It's no problem." I whispered. He nuzzled his head deeper into my shoulder. After a few minutes, Oliver fell asleep. Maybe I gave him too much medication?

I felt a little bad about possibly knocking Oliver out, but also glad he was asleep. After almost an hour of him being asleep on the couch, I decided to carry him to our room and laid him in his bed.

When nine o'clock rolled around and Oliver was still asleep, I decided to go to bed.

Oliver's POV

_I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark out still._

_Crash._

_I jumped as the house filled with the sound of breaking glass, then muffled arguing. I put my legs over the edge of the bed, carefully standing up. Pain shot through my body, coming from my knee and ankle._

_I_ _limped to my door and opened it. As I walked out into the hallway a thought dawned on me, I was in my old house. Slowly, I moved down the hall in the direction of the noise. Cautiously, I cracked the door to my parents room._

_"I don't care what you do, just get that knife away from me and try not to break anymore of my stuff!" My mother yelled. When I tried to back away, my ankle gave out, sending my flying into the room. My father chuckled. "Well there's that little shit now. " he said, lowly. I felt my eyes widen as I noticed the knife in his hands and the glass broken around me._

_I tried to get up and leave, but my father grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He groaned in disgust as I looked up at him in fear. "Don't you look at me you piece of shit!" He yelled. He lifted the knife to my face, a grin playing his features. He pushed the knife into the skin directly above my left eye, dragging it downward, beginning to cut into my eye, piercing through my iris and retina. I couldn't tell the exact moment I lost vision in that eye, nor could I tell the tears from the blood anymore._

_When he finished the cut, he tossed me into the floor to lay in my own blood._

I screamed as I bolted upright in my bed, tears streaming from my eye. Len sat up in his bed, then walked over to mine. "Oliver? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me protectively, wiping my tears away. "Just a dream, the past. I'm okay, Len." I smiled reassuringly. He looked confused, but just cuddled me closer. "If you want to talk about it, I'm always here." He kissed my forehead. "Alright, thank you." I laid back down, and Len stayed with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in Len's arms, his breathing steady. He was still asleep. Carefully, I replaced myself with a pillow and slipped out of bed, watching as Len pulled the pillow in my place closer. I sighed, grabbing some fresh clothes and heading into the bathroom for a shower. After fighting with the faucet to get an appropriate temperature of water, I began removing the bandages on my legs. The one on my knee consisting of a few scars and lingering cuts, and the one on my ankle having a dark bruise with small scars. My body was so horribly grotesque. I looked to the mirror that was already starting to fog as I removed the bandage on my eye. The thin gauze hit the floor quietly as I stood there. I hated my reflection. In the steamy mirror I saw the worst of my body. My face. The purple-irised glass eye sat in my skull, surrounded by skin that appeared horribly deformed, with an obvious scar stretching from above my eyebrow to below the glass eye. Whatever I did to deserve this, it must've been bad. The mirror was completely fogged up now. I couldn't see the monstrosity that was my face anymore, and with that, I began to calm down. Then, the door opened, and Len walked in. When his eyes locked with mine, he froze. I couldn't move. What would Len think? What would he think now that he's seen how ugly I really am? "Oliver, your..." He cut off his sentence. I guess he couldn't decide which part of me was worth commenting on first. He stepped forward, placing his hand gently on my cheek. His thumb stroked gently at the scar below the glass eye. "What happened?" He asked quietly. Images of my angry father flashed through my mind. I chuckled sadly. "My father just didn't like me very much..." I trailed off. "Your own father did this to you?" He asked, and I could hear tears threatening to spill. I nodded as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "He didn't like me, so he deformed me. He made me ugly." I said, tears beginning to fall. Len pulled away to look at me. "No, Oliver, you are beautiful." He said, wiping my tears gently. "I've never seen a person even compare to you, Oliver." I blushed at his words. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine. In this kiss, I could feel every emotion he was trying to convey. I could feel the honesty in what he had said. For that moment, my scars didn't exist, my glass eye didn't exist, my need to wear bandages didn't exist. In that moment, all that mattered was Len and how he felt about me. Len thought so highly of me even with the appearance I was cursed with. When we pulled away, a small smile played his lips. He was the equivalent of an angel in my eyes. His beautiful blue orbs reflecting the light in the small room. I let out a shakey breath, locking eyes with Len. "Len, I love you." I whispered. 


	7. Chapter 7

(I think this will be the last real chapter. Sorry it's short, the original prompt was longer! Anyway after this expect some sexy bits •.~ ) Len's POV I stood there, stunned. Did I really just hear those words? I looked into the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of me. He looked nervous and scared. I gently pushed some stray hair behind his ear. "I love you too, Oliver." I whispered. His expression went from fear to joy as he pulled me close. I tightened my grip, squeezing him a little. Oliver seemed to have forgotten all the negative things from before. All his fear of rejection was now just happiness. And I did that. I helped him. I never want him to feel so bad about himself. I need to always be there for him, so he knows how amazing he really is. He pulled away to look at me, a blush and silly grin playing his face. I giggled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Oliver looked at me for a second afterward, then leaned up pressing our lips together. As our lips danced gently, I took in everything about Oliver. His scent, the feel of his lips, the softness of his hair. It was upsetting to know that someone so amazing could see themselves so negatively. This beautiful boy loved me. And I was going to make sure he loved himself. Three months time We were walking in the park where we first kissed, the air just beginning to become cool. Oliver was smiling as he told me some joke. I squeezed his hand lightly. The past few months have consisted of squeals from the rest of the house when Oliver and I would be together. He smiles a lot, which I'm happy for. He rarely removes his bandages, but that's alright. Just knowing that he's happy means the world to me. I want to always be there for him to count on. I want him to be happy always, because I'll love him always. I looked over at the beautiful smile on Oliver's face. "I love you." I whispered. I'm indefinitely love struck. 


End file.
